


Leave-taking

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Introspection, The Shire, Third Age, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-20
Updated: 2004-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Merry thinking as he was leaving the Shire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave-taking

Staring at the almost empty sheet of paper in front of me, I wonder if I should speak to my parents personally.

Who knows how long it will take to accomplish this task – whatever it actually entails. Another question I couldn’t even answer for myself. How then should I speak of it to others? And should I add to their burden of not knowing of our whereabouts by telling them that this adventure will most likely be more dangerous than they could ever imagine? Is it better to say nothing at all?

Still doubting, I tear the letter to pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> \- It’s rather vague, but the narrator is supposed to be Merry.
> 
>  
> 
> _20.03.04 B-drabble for Regina, who was curious about what Sam, Merry or Pippin were thinking as they were leaving the Shire._


End file.
